


Порох, пыль и солнце

by Kyanite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Feit Soun, анонимный доброжелатель<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Испания/Южная Италия, Франция/Испания, упоминаются пейринги с Пруссией. Наличествуют многочисленные провинции, города и правители.<br/>Краткое содержание: Краткая история Испании.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика, кровькишки. И Википедия. <br/>(1) fils de pute – фр. Сукин сын.<br/>(2) Je t’aime! – фр. Я тебя люблю!<br/>(3) Er ist nicht Schwul, Dummkopf! – нем. Он не педик, болван!<br/>(4) Majos и majas (ж) – исп. Выходцы из низов общества, славившиеся своей любовью к красивой жизни. Заработок их был не вполне легальным. Частью костюма таких щёголей была широкополая шляпа, скрывающая черты лица, и потому несколько мешавшая полиции.<br/>(5) Орех – символ глупости (одна из вариаций языка цветов).<br/>(6) Che sei stronza! – ит. Ну ты и сука!<br/>(7) Fottiti! – ит. На хуй пошел!<br/>(8) Rahel, nu! – идиш. Ракель, идем!</p>
<p>Написано на ФБ-2014, команда Хеталии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порох, пыль и солнце

**1\. Христианнейшие короли**

_Его первое воспоминание – Кастилия и Арагония._

_Их голоса, доносящиеся из рощи._

– …и только полный кретин может не признавать очевидного!

– Ой, да конечно.

Антонио выглядывает из-за дерева, движимый любопытством, потом подходит ближе. Эти двое, хотя и шумят, не кажутся врагами.

Антонио интересует странный предмет в траве: палка не палка, на конце что-то странное, металлическое.

Тони протягивает руку, желая потрогать его, но хозяин вещи замечает это.

– Эй, ты кто?

– Что это? – спрашивает вместо ответа Антонио и всё-таки трогает то широкое, блестящее металлом.

Высокий рыцарь хмурится, но его останавливает второй:

– Мальчик, кто ты? Откуда? Ты потерялся?

Тони молчит, завороженный блеском большой штуки. Взрослые над его головой переглядываются.

***

– Давайте играть в спрятки! – предлагает Пипу. 

– В прятки, дурак. 

В голосе Риты слышна снисходительность старшей и умной. Она отирает липкие от сока апельсина ладони о передник.

– Ну-ка в круг, – требует она и заводит считалку. «Только не я, только не я», – Антонио не любит водить и, когда Рита останавливается на Паблито, облегчённо вздыхает.

Дети разбегаются кто куда. Тони бежит к дому ростовщика: там, в палисаднике, есть укромное местечко. Главное – не встретиться со старухой, матерью хозяина дома. Говорят, она ведьма.

Антонио перемахивает через невысокую изгородь и лезет под куст.

 

Но там уже кто-то сидит.

Девочка лет пяти тихо вспискивает и прижимается к стене дома. Тони замирает, не зная, что делать. Повисает неловкое молчание.

Незнакомка первой решается его прервать:

– Ты кто? Это мой дом.

– Я – Антонио Фернандес Карьедо, – приосанившись и с любопытством разглядывая девочку, представляется Испания. Выходит, она – внучка ведьмы? Ростовщичья дочка?

– А меня зовут Ракель. 

Дочь ростовщика выглядит очень мило. На ней опрятное платьице, в косе – яркая лента, а ещё у неё очень красивые глаза – огромные, тёмные, смелые.

– А чего ты тут делаешь?

– В прятки играю. Почему ты не играешь с нами?

Ракель вздыхает, садясь на завалинку:

– Не берут… 

Антонио несколько секунд смотрит на неё. Ну конечно, она же из этих… Кто с ними водиться будет? Да они и сами не хотят.

– Я решил, что не хочу больше в прятки, – заявляет он с важностью. – Теперь с тобой играть буду! 

***

_«…решаем выслать всех евреев и евреек из наших королевств, и никогда ни один из них не вернётся сюда»._

_Изабелла Кастильская. Фердинанд Арагонский._

***

_Он помнит шум. Помнит голоса, взволнованные, испуганные. Для Тони всё ясно: есть друзья-католики, есть недруги – мусульмане и иудеи._

_Они пытаются сбыть своё имущество, перевести за границу деньги._

_Они упорствуют в своих заблуждениях._

_Антонио они не нравятся. Они богаты, тогда как большинство испанцев бедны. Они веруют в то, во что веровать преступно и даже смешно._

_Они чудовища._

_Но у Ракели, с которой так весело играть в палисаднике возле её дома, – у Ракели совсем человеческие глаза._

 

**2\. Безумная Хуана**

– Ненавижу тебя! Эта сука… Я ей, стерве!.. Филипп! Филипп!!!

Крики разносятся по коридору, и Антонио становится страшно. Она кричит уже полночи и, похоже, не собирается прекращать.

Удары о стену и истеричный вопль. В дальнем конце коридора крысой проскальзывает приставленная к инфанте женщина. Успокаивать Хуану бесполезно. Успокоить Хуану невозможно.

Инфанта Хуана «не в себе» и заперта семьёй в дальней комнате, – а её Филипп в Бургундии, её Филипп завёл себе любовницу.

Тони очень хочется уйти, как все остальные, и сделать вид, что Хуаны больше нет, но ему ужасно жаль эту женщину. Он садится у двери, слушая глухие удары, доносящиеся из комнаты – и снова крики.

Пол холодный и жёсткий, Антонио обнимает колени, упирается в них подбородком. Нельзя уйти, нельзя остаться – почему так происходит? Почему Хуану не любят, если любит она?

«Я обязательно буду любить женщину, которая полюбит меня, – обещает себе Тони, удерживаясь от желания заткнуть уши. – Сильно-сильно».

– Филипп!!!

Антонио хочется плакать.

***

_Они путешествуют ночью. Хуана кутается в плащ и смотрит сухими глазами вперёд – туда, где едет повозка с гробом её мужа._

_Хуана почти не спит. На стоянках она неотлучна от тела Филиппа._

_Хуана страшно белеет и трясётся от ярости, стоит ей увидеть другую женщину._

_Антонио не понимает её, ему жутко находиться возле своей будущей королевы, но Кастилия рядом. Кастилия закрывает Антонио глаза, когда королева приказывает открыть гроб._

 

**3\. Карл, император Европы**

– Мы завоюем весь мир, Антонио! От края до края, и над Испанией вечно будет сиять солнце! – ветер треплет волосы молодого императора. Он избран совсем недавно, он ещё совсем мальчишка. Это честь и тяжесть, но Карл уверен в своей силе. 

Антонио радостно кивает. Весь мир будет у их ног, разве может быть иначе?

_Крики Хуаны, безумной матери его юного государя, до сих пор звучащие в ушах, будто стихают, заглушаются звоном оружия._

_Он побьёт Франциска, который слишком много воображает, и Османскую империю, который просто восточный дурак – и всех остальных тоже побьёт! Быть господином – разве не здорово?_

_Карл – император всей Европы, и даже немцы, которые между собой никак не разберутся, склоняются перед ним._

***

– У меня есть своя королева. Ты забыл о законах?

Карл щурится, разглядывая воплощение страны – пока ещё действительно страны, но скоро Кастилия будет лишь частью его могучей державы.

– Королева безумна.

– Но она по-прежнему королева, – Кастилия вскидывает голову, горделиво глядя на человека.

 

Он смотрит так же гордо, когда глава мятежа Хуан Падилья поднимается на эшафот.

Жарко, очень жарко, солнце припекает. Антонио почему-то ждёт, что ему и сейчас не позволят увидеть страшного, но Кастилия сжимает его руку.

– Смотри. Вот что творит твой господин.

Падилья крестится и встаёт на колени, с брезгливостью, будто жалея одежду, прижимается щекой к мокрому от крови дереву. Топор коротко тюкает о плаху, и голова катится вниз. Антонио со своего места видно, как смотрят в небо медленно мутнеющие глаза.

***

_…от края до края. Солнце в зените безжалостно высвечивает пустошь на месте недавних полей. Испанцы не хотят сеять – это тяжкий труд, от которого слишком мало прибыли. Испанцы не хотят торговать – это делают другие, это делают предприимчивые итальянцы, скользкие французы и деловитые голландцы._

_Испанцы хотят воевать._

_Наварра хоть и девчонка, а наглая. Честно говоря, Антонио не очень-то хочется с ней драться, но так надо. С ними Рим, с ними Англия, с ними весь мир – против наглой девчонки и надоедливого Франциска._

_Франциск покушается на юг Италии, и это совсем возмутительно – ведь Италия Романо принадлежит Испании, так было, есть и будет. Ловино ворчлив и совершенно невыносим временами, но Антонио всё равно его любит. Антонио вообще всех любит. Только Францию стоит побить._

***

Из открытого в сад окна веет прохладой. Соловьи заливаются где-то в миндальной роще, и в высоком весеннем небе медленно плывёт, покачиваясь, месяц. 

Голоса Изабеллы и Карла звучат негромко – Тони не слушает их, возя перед двухлетним инфантом Филиппом игрушечную лошадку. Ловино тянется отнять.

Бесшумно ступая, подходит нянька.

– Спать пора. Пойдёмте…

Полусонный Филипп не сопротивляется, когда его забирают. Подносят поцеловать родителям.

Тони поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Карлом. Король выглядит таким счастливым…

***

Антонио лениво отгоняет мух веткой, прислушиваясь к разговору старших. Он наполовину непонятен подростку, но от этого не менее интересен.

– …И тут она мне предлагает такое, о чём не то что не говорят, и подумать-то не каждый может… Ну а я что – дурак? – улыбается Франсиско.

Антонио не имеет ни малейшего представления, что такого предложила Борхе та женщина, но от этого веет тайной, притягательной, недоступной.

Траурная процессия, сопровождающая гроб с телом королевы, уже давно утратила всю свою траурность. Размышления о бренности земного оставлены еще в столице – и сейчас Антонио слышит лишь о пирушках, да о прекрасных дамах, более живых, нежели покойная Изабелла Португальская.

Впереди какой-то шум, и Антонио подъезжает ближе, пытаясь понять, что там такое.

На повороте гроб упал с катафалка. Крышка отлетела, и теперь прекрасная дама не прикрыта ничем.

Такое нежное, красивое лицо королевы превратилось в тёмный кусок гниющего в майском тепле мяса. Антонио кажется, что он видит опарыша, скатившегося по щеке Изабеллы.

***

_Испания владеет всем миром, испанский государь держит в своих руках столь многое, что власть начинает просачиваться сквозь пальцы, как мелкий песок, как вода; держи – не удержишь._

_Карл больше не император, Карл даже не король. Карл – отец Филиппа II._

– Порой мне кажется, что всё было зря, – он ерошит волосы Антонио и улыбается по-старчески беспомощно, хотя ему нет ещё и шестидесяти. – Но я надеюсь, что я не прав.

 

**4\. Война Филиппа Второго**

_Шелестят бумаги, поскрипывает перо. Здесь, в Эскориале, время тянется совершенно однообразно, отмеряемое лишь просмотренными письмами и отчётами да составленными заметками и ответами._

_Здесь, в Эскориале, могущественный государь великой империи ведёт свою войну. Франция и Англия, мусульмане и иудеи, протестанты и ведьмы – тысячи тысяч врагов грозят его стране._

_Над его империей светит вечное солнце. И здесь, на Иберийском полуострове, и в Нидерландах, и в Священной Римской империи живут христиане, чьи души только он способен спасти от чудовищного зла. Только он, Филипп Второй, может удержать своих людей от падения в мерзость греха._

_… Но у императора есть и другие владения. Там зелено, там живут странные полудикие люди: люди в ярких одеждах; люди, последние из которых, как говорят, едят на золоте. Оттуда в Испанию течёт поток драгоценного металла._

_Этот поток обесценивает золото в Европе._

***

От Италии Романо у Антонио столько забот, что порой он забывает о войнах, которые беспрестанно ведёт его король. Пусть Ловино и считается слугой, на деле всё скорее наоборот. 

Вчера он разгромил буфет – говорит, хотел прибраться. А сегодня – снова намочил постель.

Но, что бы он ни творил, без него всё-таки будет очень скучно.

***

Антонио не раз бывал в Антверпене, но совершенно не узнаёт его теперь. 

В воздухе пахнет гарью и местами уже сладковато потягивает разложением. Антонио проходит лавку, где недавно покупал для Ловино сладости. Дверь выбита, под окном хрустят осколки стекла.

Антонио нет нужды заходить туда – он страна, он знает всё, что делали его люди. Знает, как вздёрнули хозяина лавки и выпотрошили его сына, знает, как насиловали лавочницу – почтенную, дородную даму, – и двух их хорошеньких дочек. Знает выражение их лиц, как скрипел широкий стол под младшей, как покачивалась на стропилах старшая – в одной только ночной рубашке, порванной, местами бурой от засохшей крови.

«Это сделал я?» – тоскливо думает Антонио, перешагивая через доски от разбитого бочонка на мостовой. 

«Это сделал я?» – в церкви протяжно и гулко бьёт колокол. 

«Это я сделал? Ради чего? Ради территорий? Ради денег? Ради веры? Много ли толку с разорённых земель, нужна ли Господу такая вера?»

 

Антонио так и не решается задать этот вопрос Филиппу, стоя за его спиной и глядя, как монахи отправляют на костер осуждённых. Он видит, как, неловко переступая ногами по дровам – не распинать бы аккуратно уложенные связки, – идёт женщина, пряча в рукавах изуродованные красно-синие пальцы. Он смотрит, как плетями болтаются конечности того, кто упорствовал дольше всех, до самого знакомства с дыбой, так что теперь казнь кажется милосердием. Монахи заносят его на костёр последним.

Филипп шевелит губами – читает молитву. Он верит, что ему удалось вытянуть души человеческие из грязи.

 

**5\. Апофеоз Испанской монархии**

– А это правда? – Франциск ухмыляется, и Антонио точно не ждёт ничего хорошего.

– Ты о чём?

– Бассомпьер недавно рассказал, – неприятное хихиканье, – что твой Филипп Третий угорел у камина, когда не нашлось достойного отодвинуть высочайшее кресло.

 

**6\. Филипп Четвёртый воюет с миром**

_Победитель-Бонфуа улыбается так сладко, что от этой улыбки начинает мутить. Ещё вчера разорванная на части территория, набор провинций, где нет француза, а есть лишь гасконцы, беарнцы и прочая, прочая; жалкое, в сущности, государство, где монарх не имеет никакой власти – как сегодня он смог одолеть могущественного господина Европы?_

_Возможно, дело в единстве? В единстве, которого добился его первый министр; в единстве, о котором Испания не может и мечтать._

_А Испания ныне воюет против всех разом. Франция, Нидерланды, Дания, Швеция, немцы, чехи, англичане… Но главное – Испания воюет с самой собой. Провинции неспокойны, народ волнуется, народ борется за выживание, и ему нечего терять – испанцы задушены налогами, а те, кто мог бы их платить, умеющие зарабатывать мориски и марраны – протащены по пыльным площадям и выставлены из страны прочь._

***

Письмо. Португалия не считает нужным встретиться лично – он просто отправил Антонио письмо. «Сим извещаю Вас, дорогой кузен…»

Антонио долго смотрит на ровные строки. Внизу, рядом с рубленой подписью «Portugal» – автограф нового короля. Рука его осторожна, и Антонио поневоле задумывается – а хотел ли Жуан лезть на знамя свободной страны?

Вездесущий Ловино суёт нос и сюда.

– А я тебе сразу говорил, что любой захочет отделиться от твоей дурацкой империи, – ничего такого он не говорил, хотя, может, и говорил, конечно, но это же Ловино – ему дай только повод сказать гадость.

Антонио треплет его по волосам и легонько дёргает за завиток:

– Ты еще такой ребёнок.

Ловино ярко вспыхивает.

– Придурок! Не смей меня здесь трогать!

Антонио не вполне понимает, где это – «здесь». Позавчера он кричал это на крыльце, неделю назад – в оружейной, сегодня вот в кабинете… Где ж его можно трогать?

Сложив письмо, Антонио прячет его в шкатулку. Пусть будет, куда его?

А в Португалию он не поедет, не до того сейчас: Андалузия бунтует.

 

Филипп стоит над кроваткой ребёнка. Он был так нужен отцу, он необходим своей стране… Некрасивый, большеголовый, не умеющий ещё даже ползать толком, трёхлетний инфант тычет в отца пальчиком:

– Ы.

Филипп дает ему палец, и мальчик пытается поймать его, но после нескольких бесплодных попыток теряет интерес.

Король поднимает голову и смотрит Антонио в глаза.

– Ты страна, ты видел больше, чем я могу вообразить. Скажи мне, мой сын будет счастливее меня?

 

**7\. Несчастный уродец Карл Второй**

Антонио подходит к причастию следом за королевской семьёй.

Пятнадцатилетний Карл идет неровно, ковыляет, как ребёнок, но никто не смеет улыбнуться. В его семье браки продиктованы политическими выгодами и родство не имеет значения. Его мать – племянница его отца. Он – концентрация всего, что было в крови Габсбургов, и при дворе со дня на день ждут его смерти – столь больные люди не живут долго.

– Как вы можете держать этого урода на престоле? – фыркает Ловино, когда они отходят достаточно далеко. 

– Он король, – напоминает Антонио и, взяв Романо за руку, ведёт за собой.

В садах цветут персиковые деревья, перебивая запах нечистот. В городах всё ещё хуже.

Романо отнимает руку в знак независимости, но идет рядом.

– Серьёзно, почему он? Нахрена вам эти идиотские законы? Баба на троне… Да у вас и так баба правит! Так была бы хоть помоложе…

Антонио и сам не совсем понял, зачем Филипп подписал указ о престолонаследии, но кто бы стал с ним спорить, кроме Нидерландов?

– Какой народ, такой и правитель, – подытожил Ловино и, скрестив руки на груди, гордо посмотрел на Антонио. Его собственные идиоты ещё не успели себя ярко проявить.

***

– М-м-матушка, теперь… й-й-йяа-а… сам-м-м, – Карлу трудно говорить, но он старается произносить слова чётко и твёрдо. Марианна вскидывает бровь, но молчит. Её фаворит, премьер-министр де Валенсуэла, открыто ухмыляется: разве может править урод, недавно только выучившийся ходить и до сих пор читающий по складам?

– Сам-м-м, – мычит Карл, наклоняясь и заглядывая в глаза министру. – Бе-е-ез вас.

Антонио жаль своего короля. Он болен, он недоразвит, но он не дурак.

Вскоре он призывает своего сводного брата на освобождённое де Валенсуэлой место.

***

_Молодая королева – маленькая французская птичка, запертая в испанской клетке. Ловино пытается развлечь её, и Антонио, видя, как его маленький грубиян меняется в присутствии красивой женщины, ощущает нечто похожее на ревность._

_Кажется, то же мог бы чувствовать Карл, но он просто ходит за своей королевой тенью, как Хуана за Филиппом. Карл боготворит её, не слыша ни злобных шепотков людей, для которых Франция до сих пор является врагом, ни печальных вздохов матери – у его жены нет ни намека на возможную беременность, – и не замечая того, как Мария Луиза впадает в уныние и теряет былую красоту и весёлость._

 

Над гробом королевы Карл молчит. Сдержанна и строга Марианна.

Французский посол выглядит встревоженным – Мария Луиза могла послужить улучшению отношений между двумя странами, но сейчас этому не бывать.

Придворные переглядываются – чужестранку мало кто любил, и жалели немногие. Трепещут веера красавиц, и даже те немногие мужчины, что отдавали должное красоте покойной, теперь позабыли о ней.

У Антонио на душе совсем паршиво.

***

Антонио ухаживает за оружием по привычке. Большая часть его арсенала уже немыслима на поле боя, но уверенное холодное сияние металла успокаивает.

Дверь хлопает, и нет смысла оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто это – настолько нагл в Мадриде только один человек. И пытается пнуть Испанию мимоходом тоже лишь он один.

Топор Кастилии посылает острый блик, когда Антонио всё-таки оборачивается.

Ловино принёс с собой копии портретов, представленных королю. Антонио уже видел их – милые с виду зубастые сучки.

– Вы выбираете новую королеву, как крольчиху, – ехидно ухмыляется Ловино, плюхаясь в кресло и показывая дам Антонио оттуда. – Любая хороша, лишь бы в породу и поплодовитее. Тебе не кажется, что с породой вы переборщили?

Цинизм совершенно не идет подростку, едва сменившему детское платье на штаны, да как ему объяснишь это?

Однако не признать справедливость замечания нельзя.

 

**8\. Сомнительное наследство**

«Мне осточертели эти войны», – тоскливо думает Антонио, вытирая со лба пот. Эта война, эта жара, эта пыль. Кто бы знал, чем обернётся смерть Карла.

Солнце палит нещадно, и остаётся только радоваться этому, наверное, – австрияки точно к такому не привычны, пусть маются. Щурясь от яркого света, Антонио представляет себе родину Эдельштайна – леса и озёра, и горы, куда более прохладные, чем его собственные, – и тихо завидует.

 

_Карл Второй сам назвал имя своего преемника, но кого и когда волновало мнение Карла? Каким чудом победила профранцузская партия, когда овдовевшая королева и австрийцы находились в куда более выгодном положении?_

_Франция всегда побеждает каким-то странным, уму непостижимым образом._

 

Филипп кусает обветрившиеся губы, глядя на карту, где отмечено расположение вражеских войск. Об этом ли он мечтал, когда маленьким мальчиком разглядывал трон своего деда, и король казался ему самым могущественным человеком в мире?

«Сила страны – в единстве», – думается Антонио, когда он смотрит на Валенсию и Андалузию, стоящих у стола. На хмурый Леон. На Арагон, небрежно чистящий ногти кончиком перочинного ножа. На остальные свои области.

Конечно, сила в единстве. Здесь все, все регионы, кроме одного.

***

Каталония показывает неприличный жест.

– Ещё я под французов не ложился, – говорит тот, кто совсем недавно был союзником Франции.

Эдельштайн закатывает глаза, тяжко вздыхая, но предпочитает не лезть – испанцы есть испанцы, их не перевоспитаешь. 

– А под Австрией тебе, выходит, неплохо?! – взрывается Антонио, понимая, что переговоры как-то не складываются.

***

В миндальных садах вновь заливаются соловьи, словно бы не было никаких войн, никаких смертей и разрушений – та же песня, что и двести лет назад.

В соловьиных коротких жизнях этим бессмысленным вещам нет места, должно быть. А ведь люди живут ненамного дольше, так зачем?..

– Слушай, Тони, я чего сказать хотел… Я хотел сказать, что я всегда к тебе замечательно относился, ты, fils de pute (1)! – Франциску положить на всю философию. Франциск хочет обниматься.

Антонио, тряхнув головой, прогоняет дурацкие мысли – вот же вино морочит, – и смеётся:

– Эй, эй, разольёшь!

– Да какая разница? Вот скажи, ты меня любишь? Любишь? Вот я тебя люблю! Je t’aime! (2)

Гилберт пьяно щурится.

– Er ist nicht Schwul, Dummkopf! (3)

Франциск почему-то пытается стянуть с Антонио штаны и лапает… не самые приличные места. Это как-то странно, всё-таки вроде никто из них не девчонка. По крайней мере, Антонио в курсе, что такое творят обычно с женщинами. Ну, в норме.

Он краснеет и пьёт ещё.

Когда Франциск пристраивает голову Антонио на плечо и пытается захрапеть, Гилберт помогает уложить приятеля на кушетку, и дальше они пьют уже вдвоём.

Антонио слишком пьян, чтобы удивиться, когда Гилберт проклинает по-немецки «музыканта траханного» и лезет целоваться.

Губы у Гилберта сухие, обветренные, и сейчас уже не кажется странным, что ни один из них не женщина.

***

«Иногда бывают такие дни, когда лучше бы вовсе не вставать с постели», – думает Антонио, уныло разглядывая карлицу у ног Изабеллы, требующей новой войны. Карлицу зовут Клара, её мать – первая красавица деревушки в иссушенном солнцем Арагоне, но при всей своей красоте никогда не достигла бы тех высот, каких достигло её уродливое порождение.

_Иногда бывают дни, когда лучше бы оказаться крестьянином, подсчитывающим убытки от клятых овец чёртовой Месты – или даже аристократом, чья жизнь закована в рамки обычаев и явно ему не по средствам._

_Но Антонио – страна, он – всё это вместе, и он силится соответствовать гордому имени, хотя средств на это нет вовсе._

 

**9\. Никчёмное Просвещение**

_Карл – первый за три века король Неаполя, живущий в Италии, и один из немногих, кто действительно что-то делает для страны. Антонио рад, что Ловино смог подружиться со своим королём, но оттого что он теперь почти не бывает в Испании, как-то грустно._

_Не то чтобы Антонио было нечем заняться или не с кем поговорить, не то чтобы ему нравилось слышать постоянные грубости и просыпаться от тычков и воплей, но без Ловино как-то одиноко, и Антонио искренне радуется, когда появляется возможность пригласить Карла на испанский трон._

_С ним возвращается и Ловино._

_Перемены начинаются с мелочей, с одежды низов общества, но вслед за широкополыми шляпами махо(4) вне закона оказываются иезуиты._

 

– Не понимаю, чего он хочет, – жалуется Антонио, разбалтывая ложечкой остывающий шоколад.

Ловино фыркает:

– Немудрено. Ты же тупица.

– Если Церковь не будет следить за людьми – то кто же будет? Полиция? Ну убийства там, кражи – понятно, а нравственность как?

Антонио никогда не был ханжой, но все-таки должен же кто-то этими вопросами заниматься… Людям нужен тот, кто направит их, люди – как дети.

 

– Мой народ как ребёнок – плачет, когда его моют, – негромко произносит Карл. Стол завален отчётами, где Испания живописуется райским местом, но Карл знает, как мало из тех реформ, что проводятся сейчас, смогут изменить что-то на самом деле. Его здесь не любят.

_Его народ – ребёнок, а Карлу никогда не удавались дети._

 

**10\. Бездарный король**

_Улицы столицы прямы и чисты – это дал ей Карл Третий._

_По улицам уже не страшно ходить вечером – об этом позаботился Карл Третий._

_На улицах горят фонари, установленные по указу Карла Третьего._

_Карл Третий умер._

 

На чистых улицах под фонарями ночь напролет звенят гитары и дробят, выщелкивают ритм каблучками хорошенькие махи во славу нового короля.

– Этот Карлито – хороший парень! – кричит сапожник Хорхе своему другу. Карл Четвёртый – отличный мужик, если даёт такой праздник в честь своей коронации. – Да здравствует король!

Хорхе пихает проходящего мимо Антонио в бок.

– Да здравствует!

Антонио улыбается и обнимает незнакомца за плечи. Этот парень, Карл Четвёртый, куда понятнее своего отца, и его нельзя не полюбить. Открытый, прямой, простой человек.

– Слава королю!

Маха поводит плечом, пьяно блестят чёрные глаза. Антонио принимает вызов, бросаясь в танец, как в бурную реку: яркая юбка женщины пенится на перекатах, гремит музыка, и бьют о мостовую звонкие каблуки.

***

_Мир – под сапогом корсиканца. Франциск явно сам не понимает, что творит по воле нового господина, он не хочет об этом думать. От его рук слишком сильно пахнет кровью Людовика и тех, кто послал короля на казнь._

_Ловино мрачно косится на нового хозяина Европы, но что он может сделать? Только смотреть на Антонио, связанного по рукам и ногам нерешительным королём и дурной королевой, разум которой расположен где-то между её мощных, кобыльих ляжек._

_Премьер-министр Годой разрешает Наполеону провести войска в Португалию по территории Испании._

***

Пахнет кровью, порохом и потом. Пахнет мочой и страхом. Пахнет отчаянием.

Заряжают снова.

– Пли!

Антонио хочется закрыть глаза.

Французы расстреливают главарей давешнего восстания – да есть ли у него главари? Просто испанцы. Просто толпа, нашедшая выход для возмущения оккупацией.

– Смотри! – бросает Франциск, скалясь. – Смотри – они убивали моих людей!

Свет ламп пляшет на бледных лицах. Старики, молодые мужчины, монахи – все равны перед расстрельной командой.

– Пли!

***

В высокой вазе вместо цветов стоят ветки орешника (5), в лакированной столешнице, как солнце в начищенных сапогах полковника, отражаются красные рожи правителей Испании.

Королева словно забыла о своем высоком происхождении. Таким цветистым пассажам позавидует любая рыбная торговка.

– Che sei stronza! (6) Ублюдочная свинья! Ты мне не сын, ты, выблядок неблагодарный!

– Да вы развалили страну, ты, шлюха, и твой ёбарь! – не венчанный ещё на царство Фердинанд Седьмой, несомненно, достойное дитя своей матери.

– Fottiti! (7)

Император Франции наблюдает за тёплой семейной встречей с выражением крайней скуки на лице. Он уже привык к тому, что сильные мира сего на деле оказываются жалкими ничтожествами.

Антонио смотрит в сторону. Его щекам жарко от стыда за испанских государей. Он натыкается взглядом на Карла, ждущего возможности вклиниться в бранную тираду супруги с парочкой ласковых слов от себя. Переводит взгляд на Франциска. Тот копирует скучающее выражение лица Наполеона, но всё-таки не удерживается и смотрит на Антонио с явным торжеством.

– Фердинанд, пойдёмте, – вклинивается в брань монархов Испании уроженец Богом забытого островка, и те стихают. Фердинанд покорно выходит с Наполеоном из комнаты, чтобы подписать отречение от престола.

Королём Испании становится Жозеф Бонапарт.

***

Франциск ухмыляется, скалит зубы, как оголодавший пёс. Он стаскивает с Антонио одежду, вжимает Испанию в кровать. В этом нет ласки любовника – одно только торжество завоевателя. Антонио хрипит и пытается высвободиться, ему больно и противно, но Франция сильнее.

Антонио тычется лицом в постель, кусает губы, его передёргивает от отвращения, когда чужие руки мнут ягодицы. 

Франциск всегда хвастался тем, какой он хороший любовник, но сейчас Антонио чувствует только нарастающую боль, несмотря на то, что между ног омерзительно влажно от масла.

Кровать ритмично поскрипывает; шлепки кожи о кожу и тяжёлое сопение Франциска над ухом дополняют картину. Антонио надеется, что сможет быстро забыть об этой сцене, но совсем не уверен.

…когда Франциск отпускает Антонио и садится на постели, глаза его смотрят совсем пусто и устало.

 

**11\. Тщетные надежды герильи**

– Мы хотим видеть на престоле короля Испании! – надрывается на площади дюжий детина.

– Истинного короля!

– Мы хотим видеть на престоле Фердинанда, а не этого жалкого французишку!

Антонио стоит в толпе и старается не помнить, как, брызжа слюной, орал на свою мать его новый кумир. 

***

Перед смертью все равны. Антонио уже видел это не раз.

Сук старого дуба украшен человеческим трупом. Голое тело не позволяет понять, французский ли это солдат или испанский крестьянин. Живот мертвеца вскрыт, кишки размотаны по земле, кусок брюшины лоскутом свисает вниз, прикрывая пах.

На соседнем дереве его товарищ – тело насажено на ветку, отрубленные конечности связаны и болтаются рядом.

Все равны. Ни крестьяне, ни солдаты не знают жалости. 

«Это сделал не я, – думает Антонио. – Но я за это в ответе. Я и Франциск».

 

В ответе ли за это Карл и его сын, дерущиеся из-за трона перед Бонапартом? В ответе ли за это перехитривший сам себя Годой или, может быть, похотливая королева, назначившая премьер-министром своего любовника?

Должен ли отвечать сам Наполеон? Перед кем? Перед Богом?

Но если есть на небе всепрощающий Господь – ему, верно, не нужны их оправдания. Не нужны они и мёртвым искалеченным телам, и изнасилованным женщинам, и маленьким сиротам с холодными звериными глазами.

***

_Фердинанд боится. Боится революции. Боится собственных братьев и зятьёв, боится отца, живущего в Риме, боится народа._

_«Душить. Душить любую вольность», – заковать Испанию в тиски старых правил, вернуть мир к старым добрым временам, когда на власть монарха не смел покушаться никто._

 

– Моя дочь будет второй Изабеллой, – обещает он Антонио. – Первая свела твоих родителей, а вторая вновь сделает тебя могущественнейшей державой.

Антонио не верит. После того, что случилось между ним и Франциском, после тысяч напрасных смертей – он не верит обманувшему революционеров государю.

 

**12\. Итальянец Амадей**

– Теперь я – босс, – усмехается Ловино, развалившись на троне. Антонио устало улыбается и ерошит каштановые волосы своего кусочка Италии. Малыш совсем вырос, и его герцог стал испанским королём. Это не худший выбор в сравнении со сластолюбивой дочерью Фердинанда, но Антонио не питает на его счёт никаких иллюзий.

– Конечно, ты босс, – соглашается он в ответ на требовательный взгляд Романо, по которому чертовски соскучился. Время развело их, и Ловино теперь редкий гость в Мадриде.

«Я скучал по тебе, – хочет сказать Антонио. – Я очень скучал по твоим капризам и истерикам, когда слышал, как ругается Мария-Луиза; я так нуждался в тебе, когда мной владел Франциск; я мечтал о мирных днях с тобой, когда на моей земле воевали французы, англичане и португальцы, а мои крестьяне дорезали раненых; и когда Фердинанд, мой символ освобождения, снова отнял у меня право голоса».

Но он не может сказать этого – Ловино не поймёт. Или поймёт что-то лишнее. И поэтому Антонио только улыбается ему.

 

**13\. Миротворец**

– Я знаю, что ты не любишь мою мать, Испания. Но я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты любил меня.

_Альфонсо всего семнадцать. Его мать стала королевой, не достигнув и трёх лет, а в тридцать восемь её прогнали прочь._

_Но Антонио устал и от Изабеллы, и от итальянца Амадея, и от республиканцев, не слишком-то верящих в возможность республики. Антонио готов полюбить Альфонсо всем сердцем, если тот окажется хоть чуточку лучше этих идиотов._

***

_Альфонсо – это тот, кого Антонио так не хватало. Человек, способный решать все вопросы миром. Человек, способный быть королём не только на парадных портретах._

_Альфонсо осторожен. Альфонсо не любит войн. Альфонсо не требует ничего сверх меры. Альфонсо не боится ничего – ни покушений, ни сплетен, ни холеры, и лично посещает госпитали – разве можно было представить в этой роли самодовольную Изабеллу или трусливого Амадея?_

***

Во дворце полным ходом идут приготовления к празднованию двадцативосьмилетия короля, но дочерей не пускают к отцу.

Антонио присаживается перед девочками, протягивает по шоколадке. Пятилетняя Мерседес забирает обе.

Потрепав её по голове, Антонио уходит к Альфонсо.

 

Король выглядит неважно. Лицо заострилось, на щеках яркие пятна, но подбородок выскоблен тщательно, как если бы он собирался выйти сегодня к обеду.

– Все готовятся к празднику, – замечает Антонио, присаживаясь на стул у постели больного.

– Что девочки?

– Ждут Вашего выздоровления.

Альфонсо невесело улыбается.

***

Холодно. Весь Мадрид провожает короля, которого ещё полгода назад встречал ликованием. Холера его не взяла – унёс туберкулёз.

Королева в просторном платье бледна и строга. Девочки смотрят вокруг широко открытыми глазами напуганных зверьков.

Для них это трагедия. Поворот в их жизни. Но для Испании это уже просто этап. Конечно, ему жаль своего государя. Но они меняются так часто, что сожаление не сравнить с горем, которое Антонио испытал, когда умер Карл Великий.

Он легко пожимает руку королевы – пальцы сжимаются в ответ и тотчас отпускают, – и отходит в сторону.

– Кого посадят на престол, Антонио? – вполголоса спрашивает Мадрид. – Мерседес?

– Неизвестно. Королева беременна, может, будет мальчик…

 

Ловино прислал письмо. Антонио читает это короткое «Мне жаль, придурок, что ты лишился этого парня. В кои-то веки у тебя был нормальный король», – и на душе почему-то становится чуть теплее.

 

**14\. Республиканская чехарда**

_Альфонсо Тринадцатый родился королём. Альфонсо Тринадцатый мил и приятен, как его отец, хотя Антонио кажется, что король из него так себе._

_Особенно явственно Антонио это видит, когда сорокапятилетний государь покидает Испанию._

***

_Антонио не запоминает их лиц. Республиканцы меняются один за другим, и Антонио уже привык к этому._

_Каждый день он приходит на работу, но не чувствует в этих людях желания вытянуть его из того болота, куда жизнь затягивает Испанию всё сильнее._

_Сначала они хотели создать новый мир, и Антонио скоро запутался в их непоследовательных реформах._

_Затем они вдруг захотели вернуться к прошлому._

_А потом Испания устала._

 

**15\. Гражданская война**

_Антонио кажется, что они развлекаются._

_Антонио кажется, что они тренируются._

_Антонио не доверяет коммунистам – кто знает, что скрывается за улыбкой Брагинского?_

_Антонио не доверяет фашистам – и Германия, и Италия преследуют свои цели в этой войне._

_Антонио не доверяет никому._

 

– Это помощь тебе, – шепчет Ловино. Глаза его блестят в темноте.

– Я не верю Гитлеру. Я не верю Муссолини.

– Idioto.

Антонио притягивает Ловино к себе. Тот больше не сопротивляется, но Антонио не нужно ничего такого.

Он слишком устал.

***

– Я больше не могу, – тихо шепчет Антонио, глядя в темноту. – Господи, помоги мне.

В воздухе слабо тянет порохом. Рядом немолодая женщина читает розарий. Кажется, уже восьмой круг. Ave, Maria, gratia plena…

Радуйся, Мария, если найдёшь чему. За стенами – коммунисты. Антонио сделал свой выбор, и теперь ему приходится видеть, как умирают осаждённые в маленьком толедском алькасаре. Кому они нужны?

Вчера сын полковника Москардо был расстрелян. Чем помешал Брагинскому этот мальчик?

От голода живот бурчит, а запах пороха вызывает только тошноту. 

Антонио ненавидит коммунистов.

Монотонный голос молящейся сводит с ума.

 

Когда ворота открываются навстречу своим, Антонио понимает, что они спасены, но не может радоваться. Так много смертей…

***

«Это помощь», – говорил Людвиг, отправляя легион «Кондор» бомбить испанские города.

Антонио не может поверить в то, что это правда.

Под ногами хрустит мелкий щебень. Антонио ещё помнит, как должна выглядеть эта улица, он помнит её красоту, он видит её – но в окнах окружающих его стен сквозной раной светит небо.

А там, впереди, было кафе, куда он однажды водил Ловино поесть мороженого, – но его больше нет, на этом месте зияет провалом свежей могилы воронка.

Антонио видит дерево – одинокое дерево, уцелевшее при бомбёжке. Под ним сидят двое.

– Герника, – Антонио ускоряет шаг. Она оборачивается – красивое лицо изуродовано рваной раной через щёку, глаз вытек и плечо обуглено так, что видны кости.

– Как ты мог допустить это?! – шипит Баскония, обнимая свою красавицу.

«Я не хочу больше воевать, – бьётся в голове. – Я не могу. Не могу!!!»

 

**16\. Испания поднимается из пыли**

Франко похож на кота – за расслабленностью кроется готовность совершить бросок.

– …такая политика отвечает интересам не только Испании, но и германским. Нейтральная Испания, поставляющая Германии вольфрам и другие ископаемые, в настоящее время нужнее вам, нежели вовлеченная в войну.

Антонио переводит взгляд на Дикхофа. Немецкий посол рисует на лице вежливую улыбку.

Франко умён. Он не позволит втянуть Испанию в новую войну, он – стена, и Антонио наконец-то расслабляется. Его больше не заставляют убивать и бояться. Он может просто работать – о, какое счастье просто работать, и почему раньше он не понимал этого?

***

Антонио стоит, прислонившись спиной к будке, и разглядывает беженцев.

Мужчина вполголоса разговаривает с лейтенантом. Серьёзная девочка прижимает к груди тряпичного зайца и внимательно смотрит на Карьедо. 

– Rahel, nu! (8)

Пограничник прячет деньги за пазуху. Люди спешат пройти дальше, оказаться на земле Испании, где можно перестать прятаться. Их не выдадут – здесь не прошли антисемитские законы. 

***

_Испания поднимается из пыли, Испания становится сильнее._

_Люди всё меньше боятся смотреть друг другу в глаза._

_Даже если кого-то из них ставят к стенке одним росчерком авторучки каудильо._

***

Антонио гладит Ловино по плечу. У его маленького кусочка солнца и моря всегда была такая нежная кожа…

Свежий шрам ползёт по ней, извивается вспухшим, глянцевым червём. Антонио ощупывает его самыми кончиками пальцев, и ловит губами непослушный завиток волос. Ловино дёргается, как недовольная кошка.

– Тише… – шепчет Антонио и осторожно целует его в шею – под самым ухом. – Это пройдёт.

– Это не оттого, что мне больно, придурок!

Антонио не понимает, что означают эти слова, но Ловино дёргает его на себя.

***

– Я выбрал тебе короля, – говорит Франсиско. Его глаза внимательно смотрят в лицо Антонио.

Испания прячет улыбку, верно, очень глупую, – какие уж там короли, когда вчера Ловино…


End file.
